The closest device to the proposed applicator comprises a modular applicator having an elastic base member and unit-cast plastic modules fastened therein, each module having a head member and needles that are made integrally therewith and disposed in perpendicular relationship thereto, said head member being provided with at least one opening to accommodate a fastening member (SU,A,986422).
Manufacture of modules from plastic and resulting utilization of a comparatively expensive molding technology for such manufacture cause an insufficiently firm brace between the needles and the module head member, and hence the possibility of their breaking off, comparatively high module massiveness, insufficiently thin and sharp needles, and relatively discomfort perception of applicators by users. Manufacture of modules from plastic also results in impossibility of providing such modules with fastening members made integrally with said modules, since such members would either break off during their bending to the surface of the applicator base member or would not provide sufficiently firm brace between the module and this base member, which in turn causes the need to provide additional means, i.e. fastening members whose utilization results in a more complicated technology of modules fastening on the applicator base member and does not permit to mechanize this technology. In addition, manufacture of modules from plastic practically eliminates the possibility of applying metal coatings either to the whole modules or to needles, since it involves certain complications and difficulties; coatings applied to plastic are not durable and come off from said plastic, thereby eliminating the possibility of action in the process of reflexotherapy with galvanic currents that might be generated between needles or modules made of or coated with dissimilar metals. This also eliminates the possibility of electrophoresis. The above two factors cause the restriction of reflexotherapy capabilities.